Known printer assemblies are mounted on a support surface, for example a floor or a surface of a dedicated mounting structure, and have a moving element, for example a print head carriage moving along a recording medium for jetting droplets of a recording substance, e.g. ink, image-wise on the recording medium.
The recording medium is transported from a medium input station to a printing station, where the recording substance is provided on the medium, to a medium delivery station that is usually combined with the print station. During transport the medium needs to be aligned with the print head of the print station in order to prevent printing artifacts such to obtain a good image quality of the resulting printed image.
In a known printer assembly as e.g. disclosed in EP 1674281 A1, in particular a known wide-format printer assembly suitable for printing on roll fed recording media having a width of e.g. 16 inches or more, the medium input station and the print station are arranged above each other, the print station on top, in order to provide a printer assembly having a relatively small foot print, thus using a minimum of floor space. The printing station is arranged on top such that a user may take a printed medium at a comfortable user interaction position, i.e. at a position such that the user does not need to bend over or needs to get on his toes, or has to make any other non-desirable movement, for taking the printed medium.
In order to maintain alignment of the medium relative to the print head, at least a part of the frame construction of the known printer assembly is usually made relatively stiff such that the inertia forces resulting from the movement of the print head carriage do not disturb said alignment, resulting in a relatively expensive construction. In another approach as described in e.g. EP 1674281 A1 a particular two-fold structure of the frame construction is designed to prevent misalignment of recording medium and print head.